A New Year, A New Beginning
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Many years past are revisited that night several minutes before the start of a new one. One Shot


**Happy New Year's Eve everyone! Hope you all have a great night leading up to the new year. Enjoy!**

* * *

The unique restaurant is warm and intimate. The lights are dim and the atmosphere is welcoming. It felt exclusive, like a secret club, the moment you walked in. Almost like those old speakeasy hideaways, pulled through time to rest in the foundation. Had everyone dressed the part, you would have thought you stepped into the past. As it was, you only stumbled in looking to explore. You heard about all the great things people said about it so you thought you would take a look as soon as you got the chance. Work and school had taken its toll and you needed a night to just relax and have a good time. It further interested you to know that live music often played there. You briefly hope there would be a performance like the lounge singers of old, smooth voice crooning well-known words. When you walk in, your eyes quickly sought out the stage. A piano sat off to the side with various instruments stored away or peeking out from behind the velvet curtains. You wonder who would be up next.

"Ma'am? Would you like a seat?"

The question brings your attention to the greeter behind the podium who has been waiting patiently for you to come back to Earth.

"Oh, sorry. I was just taking in the view," you reply, a blush taking form on your tan skin. You really hope you hadn't stared into space too long. He simply smiles, grabs a menu, and gestures to the many seats beyond.

"Would you like a booth or an open table up front?"

You scan the seating arrangements and easily decide.

"As close to the stage as possible," you answer. He nods and leads the way to a spot that isn't right by the stage but at a perfect distance so that you don't have to look up at an uncomfortable angle in order to view the entertainment.

"Thank you," you say as you take a seat.

"A waiter will be right with you."

You nod to show you heard him and then pick up the menu he sets down in front of you. You aren't very hungry but you did plan on a few drinks to unwind. You pick out some appetizers so that the alcohol wouldn't hit you too hard. As you peruse the menu you sometimes glance up at the stage or watch the people around you. Even with so many present the space was relatively quiet, each party's conversation kept privately to themselves. It resulted in a low hum of voices that wasn't at all bothersome. Once you have your choices selected, including a drink, you settle in to wait. Your eyes go back to the stage to see someone walk on.

"Ladies and gents, tonight I am proud to present our resident song bird, Jade West."

With the announcement came a gasp from your lips. Memories fly through your mind at a rapid pace. Her name alone makes your heart race in a mix of fear, panic, and anxiety. But it also brings forth old, dormant, feelings like anticipation and love. Because even though you and Jade didn't get along in high school, you were still close friends. Behind closed doors you relied on one another. Told each other things no one else knew. You silently agreed on a pact that allowed both of you to be yourselves without judgement from either. Or in Jade's case, playful teasing at worst. There was a bond there that was completely severed the day Jade moved away at the end of high school. Her father refused to let her stay on her own, not trusting her, and so she was dragged along. You communicated for a while but it slowly came to a stop. You didn't realize just how much you missed her until now. It brought back so much that your heart ached with regret that you didn't try harder to stay in touch. Jade had an old but fragile soul, one you always seemed to understand completely. For all you knew, Jade had taken your silence hard and cut you off. Maybe she never thought of you or missed you like you did. Or maybe she did. You allowed yourself to believe that Jade missed you too, and suddenly, you needed to see her. You needed to apologize. You got your wish when applause echoes in your ears. Your eyes jump to the stage just in time for the waiter to block your view.

"What would you like?"

You shoot him a glare and order quickly before waving him away, impatient to get him out of your field of vision. He gives you a displeased look before walking away but he doesn't bother commenting on your impatience. You watch and wait, subconsciously biting your lip. You haven't seen Jade in so long. You never knew where she disappeared to after you learned that she had plans to go off on her own. Knowing her father he probably sent her off without any help, which included revoking her phone. You remembered calling recently out of curiosity and a deep seated need after a particularly bad day. In short, you were lonely and missing a dear friend terribly. But someone else answered to tell you that Jade no longer owned that number. So with no way to contact her and no knowledge of where she went, it felt like all hope had been lost. Until today. Until now. You watch as Jade takes the stage, her appearance resembling nothing of the girl you knew. She still wore dark colors but the style spoke of an older person with taste and class. She had grown out of the goth phase. She walks with purpose when she crosses the stage to sit at the piano. She adjusts the mic and plays a quick but complex tune, lips lifting softly at the corner.

"I hope everyone is having a lovely evening. I'm honored to see so many of you celebrating the end of the year here with me. Thank you for that," she spoke into the mic. Her voice causes everyone to fall silent and listen. To your ears it sounds just as it always did, but older and wiser. She seemed to hit maturity and age to forty in the time since you last saw her. It's both amazing and troubling. What had happened to your friend?

"In that regard, I think I know something that can help us along," she states. Applause keeps you from delving into your thoughts and then the song being played with expert precision brings all your attention to the woman on stage.

" _Maybe it's much too early in the game. Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same. What are you doing New Year's, New Year's eve?"_

You thought you knew what Jade's singing sounded like, but you were wrong. Either you haven't heard it in so long or it's gotten even better with age. Whatever the cause, it sends chills through you and causes your lips to part in awe.

" _Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight. When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night. Welcoming in the New Year, New Year's eve."_

Is it just you imagining things or does Jade look nostalgic and a bit…sad? You frown, concerned for her. Was it your parting or something else? Was it wrong of you to hope it has something to do with your shared past at all? You pull your gaze away to stare at your hands fiddling atop the table.

" _Maybe I'm crazy to suppose I'd ever be the one you chose out of a thousand invitations you received."_

You look up when the waiter arrives with your first drink and appetizer. He wisely stands out of your view of the stage this time so that when you bring your eyes up they lock with soulful ocean blues. The kind you never thought you would look into again. Your breath catches and a smile spreads on your lips when Jade's own quirks up just a bit, recognition in her gaze.

" _Oh, but in case I stand one little chance. Here comes the jackpot question in advance. What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?_

It feels as if Jade is personally asking you the question now that you have her full attention. When that happened, you aren't aware. It makes you feel both nervous and exhilarated at the same time.

" _Oh, but in case I stand one little chance. Here comes the jackpot question in advance. What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?"_

Jade finishes the song with a gentle flourish of her slender fingers dancing across the keys. Her eyes are still resting on you, having picked you out of the crowd and seemingly unable to look away. Under her scrutiny you could feel a blush returning to your cheeks but you don't dare look away from her, afraid she will disappear again if you do. Polite applause follows and Jade chuckles lightly, putting on a humble smile.

"Thank you and Happy New Year," she says, standing to leave the stage. She glances out at the crowd one last time and then she's gone. You lost sight of her again. Now who knew when you would see her? It isn't like you can follow her. Or can you? No, you can't. It's best if you keep your distance. She probably doesn't even want anything to do with you. She's just being nice when you made eye contact with her. It was just to keep up appearances on stage. After all, that trademark Jade West scowl wouldn't have gone well in such a situation. You reach out and down your drink, desperate to stop your mind's tirade, when you are tapped on the shoulder. You jump, choke on your drink, and then continue coughing. A hearty laugh reaches your ears over your hacking. You knew that laugh anywhere.

"Careful. You look like you're on a mission to get drunk quick. Sorry for spoiling it. I could order you another," Jade apologizes, waving over the waiter. She sends him off with orders for another drink and then pulls a chair up next to you.

"Long time no see," she simply says, waiting calmly for a reply. You clear your throat a few times before attempting a response.

"J-Jade, what…what are you doing here?" you ask. She shrugs.

"Making a living. What are you doing here?" she answers, that playful smirk making itself known. How you love and hate that smirk.

"Just a night out on the town. Trying to take a day to myself," you explain. Jade nods, the smirk falling. Something about her expression doesn't look appeased, like she's calculating something. It amazes you that you can still read her after all those years apart. The silence that follows the small talk is only disturbed by the return of the waiter who drops off the drink silently and then leaves. You decide to breach the subject once he's gone.

"I didn't think you would stick around," you murmur, a finger running absently along the rim of the glass. Jade's eyes follow the movement before they close. She sighs heavy and pushes back her hair. Before she can be further questioned Jade reaches out and grips your wrist gently but with intent, pulling you up out of your seat with her.

"Come on," she mutters, towing you along.

"B-but, my food and drink…" you try to say. Jade shakes her head.

"Don't worry, I'll cover it," she responds, turning down a hall in the back. You journey past the bathrooms to a door at the end marked for authorized personnel. Jade pushes it open to another, shorter, hall beyond. She stops at one of the doors to the right with her name on it. She opens the door and leads you into a comfortable sized dressing room. The large vanity takes up most of the space but a sofa sat along one side of the room and a small bathroom is located off to the other side behind an ajar door. Before you can say anything Jade pulls you over to the sofa and sits you down.

"Here, I've got better than what they serve out there," she remarks, turning away to dig in a bucket full of ice. She retrieves a rather expensive bottle of wine and removes to cork with ease before taking a seat. You can feel how close she is, her body heat radiating like the sun. You can't help but watch as full lips meet the bottle's own for a long drink. She passes it over when she has enough and you receive it to take a swig.

"Wow," you comment, gaining a knowing smile from Jade.

"Told you," she says. There is a nod and another, longer, drink before passing it back. Jade takes a drink, clears her throat, and then settles her gaze on the bottle which she rests between her legs. There's a long pause in which it's obvious Jade wasn't able to start so you take the initiative, no matter how scared you are to bring up the past.

"What happened to us?" you question.

"Life happened," Jade replies, bitter. She takes another drink.

"After you moved…why did you stop talking to me? Did I do something wrong?" you ask next, hesitant. Jade lets out a humorless laugh and shakes her head.

"No. You didn't do anything. I was…" Jade begins, halting to swallow. You reach out and rest a hand over her's, gripping slightly.

"I was afraid," Jade finally gets out.

"Of what?" you inquire, curious but also concerned. Jade looks up to reveal the tears in her eyes. It takes you off guard to see Jade close to tears.

"I messed up. I ruined everything. After we moved I made it hard on my father. I was angry at him and myself for letting him drag me along. He eventually kicked me out. It was hard on my own, but I managed," she explains. Your concern for your friend rises but Jade looks away, denying the sympathy.

"That wasn't even the worst part. I reserve that blame for myself. For not reaching out to you by any means necessary. I purposely ignored you because of how I felt. I was scared what it could mean and I panicked," Jade continues, carefully meeting your eyes. You don't want to hope too much, but it sounds like she isn't the only one harboring feelings.

"Jade, there was no reason to be afraid. I will always be there for you. No matter what," you promise, bringing back old memories for the both of you. Those times when you went to each other for comfort. She smiles sadly and nods.

"I know. I was stupid. I never did well with emotions," she comments with a chuckle. She closes her eyes at your thumb running soothingly along her wrist.

"Rejection is a stupid emotion," Jade adds in a mumble.

"But relevant. You weren't the only one," you reason. Jade opens her eyes to look at you, surprised and in disbelief.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" you question.

"Now I feel like a complete idiot," she grumbles, taking another long drink. You laugh and remove the bottle from her hands to set it aside.

"And I felt bad that I never tried harder to reach you. Especially when I figured out just how much you meant to me. Still mean to me," you correct with a smile. Jade stares back at you for a quiet moment, each of you relieved to know that no lasting harm has been done despite how long you've remained apart. Your bond had survived the years, waiting to be strengthened as soon as you were both ready. Jade smiles and scoots closer, slowing raising her hands to hold your face between them.

"You know I could never stay mad at you," Jade tells you.

"I remember," you respond, basking in the sincere affection Jade is showing you. Your shared memories and time together is replaying within your minds yet again, but this time it feels warm and comforting, familiar. Both of you embrace that feeling.

"About that request," Jade mutters, leaning ever closer and dropping a hand so that she could pull you in with an arm around your middle.

"Which one?" you reply, pretending to be forgetful.

"Don't play hard to get now. You know you already have me," Jade lightly scolds you, gaze openly displaying the feelings she spoke of.

"I know," you say with a nod, leaning close enough to brush her nose with your own.

"Vega, what are you doing New Year's Eve?" she asks, causing your heart to soar.

"Spending it with you," you whisper, pulling Jade in and closing the minimal gap left between you just as the clock on the wall reads twelve.


End file.
